Joyce, Jane and their friends misbehave on the way to The Lion King Broadway
Cast *Amy as Joyce *Kayla as Jane *Salli as Scootatoo *Ivy as Evil Lindsay, Shimajirō Shimano, Ramurin Makiba, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakki Mashiro, Asako Kageyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Satomi Hiroyuki, Katsumi Tachibana and Kikko Hayashida *Dave as Nelson Muntz *Kimberly as Pablo, Tina, Kirinta Kusano, Kento Koshiba, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Takeshi Ishida and Kazuo Matsukata *Brian as Torippii Sorano *Kendra as Wolvlin and Tyrone *Eric as Berry the Bad *Joey as Hunter and Zachary *Princess as Lily *Diesel as Mr. Diesel and Evil Bear *Emma as Angelica Pickles *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Kate as Ticket Manager Transcript *Wish You a Merry Christmas (Jazz Classic) is playing in the background. *Animations presents *Shimajirō and Friends Show Cartoon *Jane and their friends misbehave on the way to The Lion King Broadway." *(January 10, 2018) *Tina: Joyce, Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily, Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica. We are going to the Broadway Omega Theaters to see The Lion King on Broadway since Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates want to see it. *Joyce: Oh no! No way! We are not going to The Lion King Broadway because Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Mitsuo Kawashima, Takeshi Ishida, Torippii Sorano, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro and Kazuo Matsukata get extremely tearful and emotional and cry and bawl like a bunch of stupid and pathetic crybabies everytime Mufasa dies!! Plus, they completely soak us with their tears! Plus, Mimirin Midorihara, Kumakki Mashiro and Marurin Sasaki cry extremely mega harder than Sakurako Koinuma and Kikko Hayashida and also, Kento Koshiba and Sakurako Koinuma whimper and whine like puppies and howl with sadness and sorrow! *Jane: I agree with Joyce. We don't like it when Mimirin Midorihara soaks us with her tears and she bawls like a stupid baby! Even Marurin Sasaki bawls even harder! *Scootatoo: Me two. *Evil Lindsay: Me three. *Nelson: Me four. *Wolvlin: Me five. *Berry the Bad: Me six. *Hunter: Me seven. *Pablo: Me eight. *Tyrone: Me nine. *Zachary: Me ten. *Lily: Me eleven. *Evil Bear: Me twelve. *Jimmy Five: Me thirteen. *Smudge: Me fourteen. *Angelica: And me fifteen. *Tina: It doesn't matter, you will all have to go to The Lion King Broadway or else Azura and The King Of The Monsters will kill and completely destroy you all for good huge time! *Shimajirō Shimano: I agree with Tina. All of you need to be on your best behaviors or else you will get completely destroyed by Azura and The King Of The Monsters for good! *Mimirin Midorihara: I agree with my future husband. Now all of you get in the bus! *(On the way to the theater, Joyce, Jane and their friends are not happy about the broadway they are going to see due to Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Mitsuo Kawashima, Takeshi Ishida, Torippii Sorano, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro and Kazuo Matsukata getting extremely tearful and emotional and crying and bawling like a bunch of crybabies everytime Mufasa dies.) *Joyce: Shimajirō Shimano, we don’t want to see The Lion King Broadway because you, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Mitsuo Kawashima, Takeshi Ishida, Torippii Sorano, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro and Kazuo Matsukata get extremely tearful and emotional and cry and bawl like a bunch of stupid and pathetic crybabies everytime Mufasa dies! Plus, they completely soak us with their tears! Plus, Mimirin Midorihara, Kumakki Mashiro and Marurin Sasaki cry extremely mega harder than Sakurako Koinuma and Kikko Hayashida and also, Kento Koshiba and Sakurako Koinuma whimper and whine like puppies and howl with sadness and sorrow! *Jane: I agree with Joyce. *Shimajirō Shimano: Joyce and Jane, you're going to see The Lion King on Broadway with us and that's final. So shut your mouths! *Mimirin Midorihara: I agree with my future husband. If you two idiots keep this up, the two of you and your friends will get brutally beaten up by Azura and the King of the Monsters! *Zachary: Can we stop at Burger King? *Tina: No! We are not stopping for food. We are going straight to the theater, but you can all get something to eat when we get to the theater. *Angelica: But we're really really really really really really really hungry! *Tina: Fine, but make it quick. We don't want to be late for The Lion King Broadway! *(At Burger King) *Shimajirō Shimano: Hurry up! (X10) *Mimirin Midorihara: Yeah, hurry up, already! We wanna see that broadway. *Nyakkii Momoyama: I agree with Mimirin. We can't miss it! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Me too. *Ramurin Makiba: Me three. *Takeshi Ishida: Me four. *Torippii Sorano: Me five. *Kikko Hayashida: Me six. *Akio Toriyama: Me seven. *Sakurako Koinuma: Me eight. *Senichi Tanaka: Me nine. *Marurin Sasaki: Me ten. *Rei Kobayashi: Me eleven. *Kento Koshiba: Me twelve. *Asako Kageyama: Me thirteen. *Kirinta Kusano: Me fourteen. *Satomi Hiroyuki: Me fifteen. *Monta Kimura: Me sixteen. *Yasuko Minamoto: Me seventeen. *Kumakki Mashiro: Me eighteen. *Kazuo Matsukata: And me. *Tamasaburo Hyodo: And me. *Katsumi Tachibana: And me as well. * * * * * * * Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Nelson's grounded days Category:Wolvlin's grounded days Category:Berry the Bad's grounded days Category:Scootatoo gets grounded series Category:Evil Bear's grounded days Category:Pablo and Tyrone's grounded days Category:Jimmy Five and Smudge gets Grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Mental People's home episodes